The Doctor and I
by maka-tsubaki
Summary: What would happen if the Doctor were to crash-land the TARDIS in our world? The world where he is just a TV show. And what will happen when he meets an avid Whovian who explains the show to him. Will love blossom, or will the Universe once again get in the way of the Doctor and his happiness?
1. Chapter 1

_The Doctor winced slightly as the TARDIS sailed through the sky. He had no idea what was going on. One minute, he was dropping off Clara in London, and the next, the doors had slammed shut and the TARDIS was flying off. "Doctor! What's going on?" Clara shouted from the floor._

_"You're still here? I have no idea what's going on, but it seems fun!" The Doctor shouted back. Clara rolled her eyes at the Doctor's definition of "fun". They landed, and the Doctor checked the console. "It seems we're in America. California, to be exact." He told Clara. They walked outside._

_They had landed in a park. Clara walked over to a sign. "Monta Loma Elementary." She read. "Doctor, what's going on here?" She asked, turning to him impatiently. "We're at an elementary school!"_

_The Doctor scratched his head. "I'm not quite sure. THe TARDIS must have brought us here for a reason, but I can't seem to figure out what that reason is." He said, baffled. _

_"Well that is just great! What are we supposed to do here? When can we leave?" Clara demanded. The Doctor frowned. He had no idea himself, and he hated not knowing things. _

_"Well, I don't know! Let's go find out." The Doctor said. Clara rolled her eyes as the Doctor eagerly ran over to two girls sitting on a pair of swings. _

_"Hello! Can you tell me what year it is?" He asked one of them brightly. She had brown, curly hair just past her shoulders, tan skin, and green eyes. The other one had medium length straight blonde hair, light skin, and blue eyes. _

_The girl that the Doctor had spoken to's eyes widened, and she fainted. The girl with her jumped up to catch her before she fell. "Katy!" She yelled, shaking the unconscious girl. The shocked blonde turned on the Doctor. "What did you do to my friend?" She demanded, standing in front of the girl named Katy protectively. _

_"Me? I didn't do anything!" The Doctor said, indignant. "I don't even know why I'm here!" He said in frustration. The blonde girl just looked puzzled. But then, the Doctor did have that effect on people. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to sonic the prone Katy, hoping to revive the girl. Slowly, her eyes opened. "Ah! Now we can get some answers!" The Doctor said cheerfully._

* * *

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Sarah asked me. We were at the park just hanging out.

"We're going to see my grandparents in Sonora. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Probably nothing. I might go to the mall." She sighed. "Nothing ever happens here, does it?" She asked dejectedly. I sighed. She was right. Life in Mountain View was predictable. Pleasant, but predicable.

"Hello! Can you tell me what year it is?" A british voice asked brightly. I turned, surprised that a British man would be in Mountain View, and came face to face with the Doctor, with Clara a few feet away. This had to be a dream. My eyes widened, and everything went black.

When I woke up, I could hear the noise of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. "Ah! Now we can get some answers!" The Doctor said cheerfully.

"What's going on? How are you here? How are you _real_? I asked the Doctor, confused. The Doctor is a fictional character, he can't be here!

He looked confused. "I don't know what you mean by that. I'm-"

"The Doctor, I know. And she's Clara." I interrupted. "But how are you real? You're a fictional character in a TV show!" I cried, confused. The Doctor's eyebrows rose.

"How do you know who I am?" The Doctor asked suspiciously. I rolled my eyes.

At this point, Sarah found her voice. "Katy, who is this? What is going on here?" She asked, clearly confused and scared.

'Relax, Sarah, it's okay. He's not dangerous, at least not to the good guys. Remember all the time's I've ranted about Doctor Who and the Doctor?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, this is him. But I don't understand how this is possible!" I said.

"You still haven't told me how you know who we are, you know." Clara butted in. I rolled my eyes again.

"Let me show you." I said, pulling out my phone. "There is a whole TV show about you. It started in 1963, November. By the way, It's April 25th of 2014. My 14th birthday was yesterday. The show covers 11 of your regenerations, including you, and including your regenerations with 70's hair." I winced slightly at the same time as the Doctor, then giggled at him a little. "The show went off the air for 16 years in 1989, then returned in a revival of the show in 2005. I started watching at the 2005 show, because 1963 humor just doesn't make sense 50 years later. So I haven't seen much of the original 1963 show. The 2005 revival started with your 9th regeneration and the incident with Rose and the living plastic. The finale of Season 1 was when Rose absorbed the Time Vortex. Nice kiss, by the way." I smirked and Sarah giggled a little at the Doctor's red sheepish face. I opened up the Netflix app on my phone and continued while I waited for it to load.

"Season 2 starts with your 10th regeneration and the incident with the Sycorax on Christmas. That was really creepy, when you regrew your hand. And it was even creepier when Jack kept it. Ugh." I shivered a little. "The finale of Season 2 was when Rose got trapped in a parallel world. Everyone was sad to see her go. That episode was the first time I have EVER cried at a TV show. And please, PLEASE tell me you were going to tell her "I love you" at Bad Wolf Bay?" I asked desperately. I knew I was prying and that he probably didn't want to talk about it, but I just had to know as a fangirl. The Doctor just nodded sadly. I had a mini fangirl moment, then went back to explaining.

"Season 3 starts with Donna showing up on the TARDIS and you switch between Donna and Martha for the whole season. Martha is introduced when the hospital she works at gets teleported to the moon by the Judoon. BAD kiss, by the way, very VERY BAD kiss. Bad Doctor!" I said, shaking a finger at the Doctor, causing Clara to giggle and look curious. "The Doctor had to make sure that when the Judoon, who were looking for an alien criminal who was sticking a straw into the necks of people and..._drinking_ them, scanned Martha, they would find non-human DNA. So to get his non-human DNA onto Martha, he kissed her. But there were better ways, Doctor, better ways! You do realize that after that, she fell in love with you and just wanted you to hurry up and forget Rose so that you could love her?" The Doctor looked stunned. I sighed. "No, of course you didn't. You know, your thickness when it comes to love never fails to surprise me." I said. "Season 3 ends with the Christmas special about the Starship Titanic. Season 4 starts with the adipose thing. Those things are just adorable!" I squealed, thinking about the balls of living fat.

"Season 4 ends with the Meta-crisis human Doctor going to the parallel world with Rose and the sealing of Donna's memories. Season 5 starts with your 11th and current regeneration and Amelia Pond. My favorite scene of that episode was when you were testing out your new taste buds. You, Doctor, are hilarious." I grinned at the Doctor, who grinned back. Sarah just sighed. I had made her watch that scene on Youtube way too many times.

"Season 5 ends with the TARDIS exploding and Amy and Rory's wedding. I met a boy named Rory in real life, you know. He watches the show, too. Season 6 starts with the Silence, and everything with them, including everyone witnessing the Doctor's death, although they didn't know that he was hiding inside a robot that looked like him. That was a genius move, by the way. Season 6 ends with everyone finding out how the hell you managed to cheat death. Season 7 starts with everyone being pulled together by the Daleks, and the Doctor finds out that Amy and Rory divorced put of pure stupidity and..." I trailed off. "How much can I say about Oswin?" I asked hesitantly. The Doctor looked confused, so I clarified. "Where are you guys in your timelines? Are you post-Trenzalore, or pre-Trenzalore?"

"Ah! That. No, Clara knows. We are 'post-Trenzalore', as you put it." The Doctor said brightly. I smiled. It was good that I wouldn't have to watch what I said around Clara.

"Where are you in your timelines, before we continue?" I asked. I wanted to clear this up right away. "What is the last ting you just did with Clara?"

"Trenzalore, actually. Just got back." The Doctor said thoughtfully.

"Okay, so that means that I can tell you about nearly everything I know." I said, navigating Netflix to load the first episode of Season 1.

"So, Season 7 starts with the lovely Clara, who had been turned into a Dalek cuz she was so smart, and actually RESISTED, which I'm not sure even the Doctor could do-"

"Hey!" The Doctor said, pointing his sonic screwdriver at me me. Sarah stiffened behind me.

"Oh, please. After all this information, you haven't figured out that I know the sonic screwdriver has virtually no offensive purpose?" I asked, lazily pushing his hand away from me. Clara snorted a little and fist-bumped me, and Sarah full out laughed, then did the same as Clara and fist-bumped me. I finished my story a tiny bit smugly. "Season 7 ends with Trenzalore, and the 50th anniversary special aired in November, 6 months ago. Season 8 isn't due to start until fall. So I know a few things that I can't say. But there are somethings that I can explain to you after it happens that you won't get without help from someone who watched the episode. And it won't hurt the time-stream, but you will want to know." I finished my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm sorry for not updating, I had an update all ready to go, but my computer crashed at 3 am, making me loose more than 3 hours of work, and I couldn't find the inspiration to rewrite it for a while. Hope you enjoy the update! Song is "The Doctor is Dying", By Chameleon Circuit.**

The show opened up on Rose doing everyday things around the shop where she worked. The Doctor's face tensed up. "Rose..." He whispered, his fingers trailing gently over the screen, just over her face. I could feel my heart breaking for the poor, lonely traveler whom everyone left, eventually. Rose goes downstairs and meets the Doctor onscreen, and he smiles, just a little bit. I decide to pause the show to show him something. "Hey!" He said, a little upset at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down, you'll like this." I said. I pulled up an image of one of my favorite Whovian created things ever.

_One, two, three, four, I declare a Time War_

_Five, six, seven, eight, Daleks scream Exterminate!_

_Nine, ten, eleven, twelve, the Doctor died and silence fell..._

_Twelve, eleven, ten, nine, here he goes, back in time_

_Eight, seven, six, five, saving everybody's lives_

_Four, three, two, one, grab her hand and whisper "Run."_

I finished reading the quote out loud, and looked up to see a myriad of emotions cross the Doctor's face, the most obvious ones being pain and joy. "You were right. I did enjoy that. Thank you." He said, sweetly and solemnly. I blushed a little. I played Netflix, and we all went back to watching "Rose". By now, it was the scene where Jackie had tried to seduce the Doctor.

"Burn!" I said, after the Doctor had turned her down. The Doctor laughed a lot, before he could get control of his mouth, surprising himself, and reluctantly held out his hand for a fist bump. I squealed a little and eagerly fist bumped him. By now, Rose had found Clive, and she was driving with Micky to his house.

"So THAT'S how she found me. I always wondered. I guess I really did get 'too loud'." The Doctor said a little sheepishly. Rose had gone inside to talk to Clive, and Micky was waiting in the car. He was promptly swallowed by a trash bin. Worst way to be defeated, if you ask me. I mean, it just sounds so pathetic. I realized that I had said it out loud when the Doctor laughed again.

"You are a very funny person, Katya. And your name is beautiful." The Doctor said admiringly. I blushed and looked down, mumbling some response. The Doctor chuckled at my embarrassment, so I swatted his arm.I giggled at his face, a mixture of shock and physical pain, then went back to watching. Micky and Rose were at lunch, and Micky had just started to terrorize the restaurant.

"I feel bad for Rose. I mean, you live a normal life, everything is fine, then, all of a sudden, out of NOWHERE, a madman with a blue box shows up, and your whole life goes to hell. Not because of you, of course." I added hurriedly, seeing the Doctor's face begin to fall. "You were probably the best thing to ever happen to Rose, Doctor." I said gently, and watched with a bursting heart as his face regained that child-like glee. Suddenly, a noise rang out from my phone.

_The Timelord's retuning The Earth will be burning_

_The last white point star is a Trap for the Master_

_The Doctor is dying_

_The Doctor is dying_

_The Doctor is dying_

_The Doctor is dying_

_I don't want to go_

_I don't want to go_

I quickly answered the phone. It was a FaceTime request from Brielle. "Brielle, now is not a good time, but you won't BELIEVE who is with me. I'll tell you about it later." I said. I was about to hang up, when the Doctor spoke.

"Who is that?" He asked, sticking his head into the camera view. _Fuck_. Brielle started freaking out on the screen.

"Katya! Is that FREAKING MATT SMITH WITH YOU?" She yelled. The Doctor, unfazed, responded, only making the situation much, much worse than it already was.

"Who is Matt Smith? I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you." He said in his beautiful, beautiful British accent. Brielle fainted. "Why do people keep on doing that?" The Doctor asked, annoyed. I sighed. I closed the FaceTime call, resolving to deal with my hyper friend later, and went back to the show. On the screen, the Doctor and Rose had gone back to the TARDIS, and landed next to the London Eye.

"I have one beef with you, Doctor. HOW THE HELL DID YOU NOT REALIZE THE TRANSMITTER WAS THE LONDON EYE! IT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" I said, heatedly. He just sat there, gaping.

"Sorry?" He said, coming out like a question. I sighed. I gave my phone to the Doctor, and started swinging. THe next parts were boring, and I needed to sort out what had just happened. By the time I had stopped swinging, Rose had just left a blubbering Micky and ran into the TARDIS with the Doctor. The ending credits began to play, and I realized that it was dark.

"Uh, Sarah? we needed to be home, like 10 minutes ago. We need to go." I said, jumping off of the swing and grabbing my phone in one fluid motion. I grabbed Sarah's arm. "Come ON, if we come home late, Mom and Dad will never let you sleep over when they aren't home again!" I said, tugging on her arm. Then I realized that the Doctor and Clara had no where to stay.

"Oh. Right. So, we have 1 free room in my house, since my brother is at college, so you can stay at my house. Of course we will have to get you guys past my cousin who's stay with me and my sister while my parents are away, but she watches Doctor Who, so it might not be that hard." I said, thoughtfully. the Doctor was the only other person to realize that we had 2 rooms for 4 people. He started to open his mouth to say something, but I shot him a "We'll cross that bridge later" look, and he dropped the subject. As we walked home, I tried to explain my plan and what had just happened to Sarah, but she didn't digest a lot of it.

Sadi wasn't home yet, her date probably ran late, so we killed a few hours watching Doctor Who together. we had reached "The Empty Child" when I heard Sadi start to unlock the door.

"Sadi, we're already home! And we have friends!" I yelled to the house after she had finished unlocking it. To my dismay, my older cousin, Sadi, picked up on the "friends" bit.

"Male friends, or female friends?" She yelled back suspiciously, her voice getting closer. Shit.

"Umm, 1 of each, but I promise you won't mind." I said, and she appeared from around the corner. She has auburn hair in loose ringlets, dyed bright red at the bottom, and she is tall and skinny, like me, but with smaller boobs. She has sky blue eyes, while I have green, and that is the biggest difference between us. Except for the fact that she is gorgeous and I look horrible all the time.

She saw the Doctor and Clara, and she promptly fainted. "Again with the fainting!" I heard the Doctor mutter in frustration as Sarah and I rushed over to catch Sadi, carrying her to my parents room.

"Well, we will deal with this in the morning. In the meantime, which one of you wants a bed?" I asked. The Doctor raised his hand eagerly. I sighed, realizing that I hadn't thought this through. "Okay, you're sharing with me, then." I said. "Sarah is in my brother's room on the bed, and I sleep on the floor usually, so the only bed available is mine. Clara, you will be sleeping on the floor in my brother's room. And it's late, so I don't want to argue." I said, realizing that it was also nearly 11 pm. The Doctor blushed slightly and just nodded meekly. I went into the bathroom with Sarah to change, The Doctor changed in my room, and Clara changed in my brother's room. As we got ready for bed, I wondered if I was actually going to get any sleep that night, with the Doctor asleep not 2 feet away from me.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey, guys, first off, I just want to say that i didn't even expect a single person to read my story, and I have received much more attention than I ever expected, and I just wanted to say thank you. That being said, I am only in 8th grade, in a hard school taking hard classes, and I am behind in 2 or 3 major projects, including a fantasy novella I am writing, so I won't have too much time or inspiration to update. **

**After I am caught up a little more, I will update as much as possible, and I have most of the story written out in my notebook, so pieces will be going up as often as possible. I will try to update at ****_least_**** once a week after I am caught up with my schoolwork, but until then, expect one chapter every 2 or 3 weeks, possibly more often. **

**Again, thank you so much for reading my story, and even though I don't have a lot of material on this site and I don't have many readers, it is a lot to me, and I really appreciate all of you.**

**-Maka-tsubaki**


End file.
